


we were staying in paris

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Kata orang, Paris adalah 'Kota Cinta'. Tapi ini 'kata orang'—sesuatu yang membikin Irena benar-benar frustrasi.





	

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Judul diambil dari lirik lagu _Paris_ yang dipopulerkan oleh The Chainsmokers; tidak ada keuntungan material dari hal ini dan dilakukan semata-mata untuk tujuan pembuatan karya transformatif.  
**Pairing** : Slovakia/Czech. **Genre** : Romance/Friendship. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

_Citra yang digembar-gemborkan._

_Jargon Paris sama dengan cinta._

_Film-film._

Namun Irena mencoret yang terakhir, wajahnya berkerut. "Tidak, tidak. Yang ini ada karena faktor-faktor di atasnya. Tidak termasuk." Lalu dua goresan menutupi kata tersebut. Ia melirik pada Daniel, yang masih sama tak mau tahunya seperti satu jam, tiga jam, sepuluh jam, dua hari lalu saat mereka tiba di Paris. Ia berselonjor kaki dan mengamati Eiffel seperti tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Hei, beri saran, dong."

Daniel mencibir halus. Irena menutup jurnalnya dan memukul lengan Daniel dengannya. Daniel hanya menggumam apa sih sembari mengusap lengannya. "Quora ada untuk makhluk-makhluk sepertimu."

"Tidak bisa. Harus ada pengamatan langsung dari segi sosiologi, psikologi, dan—"

"Comte berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa mengamati suatu proses hanya dengan sekali duduk. Kau harus mengikuti prosesnya dari awal supaya datamu valid."

"Argh!" Irena membanting jurnalnya ke rerumputan. Cahaya Eiffel yang berpendar, menghangatkan, sebagai bagian dari gelar Kota Cahaya yang dengan bangga disampirkan di pundak Paris, tak menghiburnya. "Ini hanya pengamatan kecil-kecilan!"

"Tesis tidak bisa dianggap kecil-kecilan."

Irena mengambil tasnya dari tanah dan ia berdiri, melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak seraya berteriak lantang dalam bahasa Ceko, "Kita pulang!"

Daniel geleng kepala. Pandangannya berkeliling pada orang-orang yang sedang piknik romantis tengah malam dengan sorot meminta maaf karena telah melunturkan suasana manis. Semua orang pasti sedang berpikir bahwa ada lamaran yang ditolak atau rencana pernikahan yang tertunda sementara, atau akan ada aksi perang dingin yang terjadi entah-berapa-hari.

Tapi, demi Tuhan yang menciptakan otak manusia dan membiarkannya berevolusi yang begitu cerdas memberi gelar untuk sebuah kota, ini hanya demi tesis!

Tesis tentang Paris dan relasinya dengan gelar 'Kota Cinta'!

* * *

Irena melemparkan tas pada sofa di seberang tempat tidur, dan berikutnya dirinyalah yang dilempar ke atas kasur, membal dan selimut seketika menjadi kusut. Daniel sudah berpikir dia akan marah-marah dan tak mau bicara padanya, atau minimal menyindir halus karena Daniel, sudah dibayarkan tiketnya oleh Papa, malah cuma jadi parasit yang bisanya hanya memberi saran singkat berupa, Quora, sudah, itu saja. Sangat tak reliabel, bocah itu.

"Kupikir riset lapangan lebih mudah." Mengejutkan, dia bicara! Daniel mulai berpikir soal ujaran-ujaran bahwa Paris adalah kota magis. Irena terkena sihir Eiffel, whoa! Lalu Irena mengeluh pelan dalam bahasa Ceko, sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "—lalu, apa yang harus kutulis?"

Daniel mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu."

"Mentang-mentang sudah jalan tiga bab." Dan sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Daniel.

"Baru konsep. Tapi setidaknya, membahas aspek historis Fred&Ginger lebih mudah daripada harus membiarkan Papa merogoh kocek ratusan euro untuk subsidi."

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal ituuu!" satu bantal lagi melayang. "Aku merasa seperti anak yang gagal."

Daniel sengaja membuat tawa yang aneh dan mengejek, "Dan kita—kamu maksudnya—cuma punya waktu empat hari."

"Harusnya ada waktu tambahan. Nanti." Hening sejenak.

Daniel membiarkan dan mengisi waktu dengan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas. Dompet, tablet, pisau lipat serbaguna, kunci kamarnya yang selalu ia bawa meski ia pergi tadi pagi tanpa mengunci pintu, dan sebuah buku tulis tipis.

Irena bangkit mendadak, nyaris membuat Daniel jantungan, "Dan, temani aku kerja sambilan setelah ini! Aku harus menyubsidi diriku sendiri!"

Daniel hanya memutar bola mata dan melemparkan diri ke kasur, kasur yang ia jadikan satu dengan milik Irena, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang tadi menjadi peluru untuknya. Melihatnya, Irena menggeram dan mengempaskan dirinya sendiri ke bantal. Masih ada desahan tak suka hingga beberapa saat berikutnya, detik-detik saat Daniel berpura-pura tak mendengar, hingga akhirnya saat suasana benar-benar tenang, ia membuka mata dan menyingkirkan bantal. Mengamati Irena, kemudian sekeliling ruangan.

Uang Papa Irena yang dihabiskan untuk kamar ini tak berani dihitung Daniel. Pasti banyak angka nol, lelaki itu benar-benar percaya bahwa gadisnya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal penelitian perempuan ini terlalu filosofis, yang jawabannya bisa disediakan oleh berbagai sumber tapi tak bisa dianggap sepenuhnya ilmiah; ini tak berdasar positivisme di mata Daniel. Daniel pun tak tahu apa yang akan tertuang di atas kertas, tapi mau bagaimana? Irena lebih keras daripada dirinya dan logikanya sendiri.

Namun memandangi lama-lama mengundang hal lain di dalam kepala Daniel. Kamar bersama, dan rasanya ini sudah terlalu biasa. Dia mengenal Papa Irena seperti mengenal papanya sendiri, dan kadang masih merasa ajaib bahwa lelaki itu percaya sepenuhnya pada formula: anak perempuannya ditambah teman masa kecil lelakinya dan satu kamar yang hangat. Ditambah sesuatu di luar tanda kurung rumus: Paris adalah Kota Cinta.

Lucu; dan ini seperti menentang kebiasaan sepasang manusia yang berada di rentang usia rentan, tetapi yang Daniel lakukan hanyalah meringkuk ke arah Irena dan selanjutnya merasa bahwa jarak ini adalah biasa, dan ia tak menginginkan apapun lagi selain besok yang tak terlalu panas, baik dari segi cuaca maupun kepala Irena.

* * *

Sepuluh orang sudah tertulis jawabannya di buku Irena, separuhnya meminta untuk dianonimkan, dan Irena masih kurang puas.

"Tujuh menjawab karena mereka 'hanya mendengarnya'. Ini sangat tidak reliabel!" Ia bisa saja memukulkan buku itu ke lengan Daniel, jika saja lelaki itu tak sedang makan es krim dengan muka memelas di hadapannya. Please _, Irena, kau sudah memukulkan buku itu padaku tiga kali hanya karena rasa malu kau salah bicara!_

"Kau hanya perlu terus menambah responden."

"Hingga berapa?"

"Tesis adalah sesuatu yang panjang. Tidak seperti fanfiksi yang menumpuk di folder ' _good things_ ' di laptopmu."

"Daniel!" Muka Irena menjadi merah dalam sekejap. "Kau membacanya?"

Daniel cuma mengangkat bahu dan Irena benar-benar menghajarnya di punggung. Daniel mengulum senyum sambil menghabiskan sisa kerucut es krimnya. Sebagian besar fanfiksi itu berisi kisah antara lelaki dan perempuan yang berteman sejak kecil, dan Daniel, secuek apapun dia, tetap memiliki sisi sensitif yang mudah sekali menang untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Irena.

Sebagian kecilnya? Tenang, Irena telah masuk usia legal.

"Dua puluh?" Lamunan Daniel pun buyar.

"Tiga puluh," tawar lelaki itu.

Irena mencibir.

"Mau reliabel, tidak? Lagipula, semakin tebal karyamu, semakin terpercaya pada kesan pertamanya. Kesan pertama berperan enam puluh persen, tahu."

"Oke, oke, kita bertualang lagi sebelum jam makan siang," Irena terdengar kembali bersemangat (atau mungkin hanya telinga Daniel), dan menyeret lelaki itu lagi ke dalam keramaian yang merubungi Eiffel, menghampiri sekelompok remaja yang sepertinya juga sedang melakukan tur.

* * *

Tempat tidur adalah lahan bermain. Tak ubahnya sepetak ruang di rumah Irena dahulu, yang selalu penuh dengan mobil-mobilan atau lego, dan boneka-boneka beruang Teddy kecil dari plastik. Bertambah usia, tetap selalu ada ruang, sepetak persegi yang berantakan di antara dan di sekeliling mereka. Irena menghamburkan kertas-kertas, jurnal yang dicetak, dan buku catatannya juga laptopnya, sementara Daniel menghabiskan bungkus camilan kedua, dan ada segerombolan mainan murah yang berhasil ia dapatkan di toko-toko pinggiran Paris. Selalu ada ruang untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Lima puluh," Irena mengujar putus asa. "Tiga puluh tujuh 'hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain', sembilan 'membacanya', empat orang 'lain-lain'."

"Fokus pada empat orang itu. Empat puluh enam sisanya adalah pembuka untuk bahasanmu."

"Aaah, iya, iya," Irena membalas lesu. "Aku juga tahu ..."

Daniel mendelik, tangannya berhenti sebentar merangkai lego Menara Eiffel. Baru sehari dan perempuan itu telah lesu? Diambilnya sekaleng soda dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari es, ditempelkannya ke pipi Irena. Perempuan itu melenguh jenaka.

"Sisanya ... ada yang bilang bahwa bahasa Prancis adalah bahasa cinta. Lalu, dua orang bilang cahayanya. Terakhir, karena Eiffel." Irena mengerjapkan mata pada catatannya. "Ah, tidak memuaskan."

"Tambah lagi." Daniel mengamati karyanya yang baru selesai sepertiganya. "Masih ada waktu. Kau bisa menyusunnya nanti. Kita di sini untuk mengumpulkan bahan dan bukan untuk menyusun, 'kan?"

"Oke." Irena beringsut, mengubah posisi menjadi tiarap untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. "Aku akan membuat kuesioner."

Daniel mengamatinya dari sudut mata. "Studimu memang seharusnya dilakukan secara historis komparatif. Banyak proses yang membuat Paris disebut Kota Cinta."

Irena mendongak sedikit dan mengernyit. "Aku harus jadi seseorang yang hidup berabad-abad, begitu? Misalnya, menjadi personifikasi negara?" Lalu, terdengar keluhan lemah lagi. "Ada-ada saja."

Daniel mendecih, setengah tertawa, dan ia mengubah posisi menjadi tiarap. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang saat ia memandangi Irena yang, untuk beberapa menit, menjadi begitu serius dan seakan-akan sangat butuh masa depannya, sangat butuh untuk lulus.

Daniel menjawil hidung Irena, "Kau lucu saat sedang serius."

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Aku terkesan sekali."

"Oh, oke, kalau butuh pujian lagi, panggil saja aku." Daniel pun bergulung untuk telentang. "Aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang motifmu mengangkat tema ini."

"Mmm." Irena mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada badan laptop. "Karena konsep 'cinta' itu sendiri rasanya begitu abstrak di kepalaku. Aku mencari tahu tentang ini bukan karena aku paham soal cinta. Sebaliknya, aku sangat tidak tahu, makanya aku mencari tahu."

"Cinta itu susah, ya?" Daniel masih menggoyang-goyangkan kaki, menendang pelan _headboard_ ranjang itu. "Padahal, kurasa, gampang saja. Aku cinta kau, Irena, dan, beres."

"Aku juga cinta kau, Daniel. Ya. Memang, mudah. Kita sudah sama-sama sejak lama jadi kata cinta itu mudah bagi kita. Yang aku tak mengerti adalah; cerita-cerita tentang orang yang jatuh cinta di Paris. Semudah itu, pada hal dan orang yang baru ditemui?"

Daniel menumpahkan remah-remah snack yang tersisa di dasar kemasan, baru bicara, "Setiap orang berbeda, tahu. Jangan cuma menilai dari kacamatamu."

"Yaaa, karena itulah aku sedang mencoba mencari tahu cara mereka menilai."

Daniel melipat-lipat plastik kemasan, membuatnya menjadi simpul, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah, mendarat sempurna dan membuat Irena tertarik untuk sesaat. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau kau hampir gila dengan teori-teorimu, ya."

Kepala Daniel dihantam dengan bantal saat ia baru saja menutup mata. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa, merasa bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan cara seperti ini.

* * *

Daniel terbangun pukul tiga dini hari, di tepian tempat tidur, dan semuanya masih sama seperti sebelum ia tidur, minus kertas-kertas yang baru, yang masih menjulur dari printer portabel. Irena tertidur di depan laptopnya, dengan bantal di bawah pipi kanannya.

Sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya, Daniel memeriksa kertas yang baru dicetak itu. Kuesioner, Irena menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri, setidaknya untuk tepat waktu dan lebih berdedikasi. Ia tertawa kecil, sempat menendang Irena sekali saat berputar dan lanjut tidur tanpa bertanggung jawab.

* * *

Daniel mendesaknya untuk mencetak dua puluh lima lembar tambahan sehingga kuesioner itu genap tujuh puluh lima, dengan iming-iming _makan siang aku yang traktir_. Kemudian Daniel bingung, yang ingin bertesis siapa? Dan kelihatannya, memang, pantas saja Papa Irena merasa tak cukup dekat dengan putrinya karena ada _papa_ yang lain. Pantas saja tidak ada laki-laki yang mau coba-coba mendekati Irena, sudah ada _pacar_ duluan yang dikontrak sejak lahir. Pantas saja lingkaran pertemanan Irena tak begitu luas, karena lingkarannya bermula di sini dan berhenti di sini pula.

Sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan hasil kuesioner hanya dengan sekali berjalan di Champs-Élysées, dan sesungguhnya, sekian menit setelah euforia, Irena baru menyadari bahwa yang lebih merepotkan dari membagikan kuesioner itu adalah mengolah hasilnya, menganalisisnya, dan mendapatkan kesimpulannya untuk kemudian dihubungkan dengan pertanyaan awal. Semuanya terdengar berat, dan Daniel hanya menertawakannya.

* * *

"Rata-rata, dari semua cara pengumpulan hasil, mereka memang 'pernah mendengarnya'," Irena menyimpulkan dengan nada datar. Bolak-balik ia memandangi buku catatan, kertas jawaban, dan laptopnya. "Yang mereka sukai? Cahaya. Penataan cahaya kota sangat memengaruhi Paris dan gelarnya."

Daniel menggerak-gerakkan alisnya, "Dampak sosialnya?"

"Kau sudah seperti pengujiku, Dan. Terima kasih banyak." Irena meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke atas papan ketik. "Biar kupikirkan itu nanti saat akan memresentasikan ini."

"Bagus. Menundanya lagi. Mana resolusimu?" Daniel menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Sengaja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek.

Irena menggeram seram. "Mm ... dampak sosialnya ... adalah timbulnya kesan yang mengakar pada masyarakat ... munculnya budaya populer yang mengubah pandangan masyarakat ..."

Daniel merespons dengan ekspresi datar; aneh bagi Irena.

"Hei, itu benar atau tidak?"

Lirikan Daniel membuat Irena waspada.

"Aku 'kan bukan pengujimu. Mana aku tahu."

Irena menerjang Daniel hingga Daniel terjungkal di kasur, lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal, menekannya keras-keras meski Daniel mengaduh-aduh, mengiba hingga membuat suara seperti lenguhan.

Saat Irena menyingkirkan bantalnya, wajah Daniel sudah benar-benar merah dan sedikit berkeringat. Perempuan itu menutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan tertawa lugu, kemudian mencubit pipi Daniel. "Di saat-saat seperti inilah, aku pikir aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kau."

"Tergantung sekali padaku." Daniel balas mencubit, kedua pipi sekaligus. "Kalau aku menikah dan hidup bersama perempuan lain, bagaimana?"

"Ya jangan. Jangan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Memangnya aku suka padamu? Menginginkanmu?" Daniel membuat ekspresi merendahkan.

Dibalas Irena dengan cubitan sangat keras pada hidung hingga Daniel mengaduh lagi. "Harus mau! Karena aku mau."

"Duh." Daniel bangkit setelah menyingkirkan Irena dengan cara barbar. "Rasanya aku akan terlihat seperti seorang gay."

Bunyi gedebug yang keras menjawab Daniel, tetapi, sekali lagi, lelaki itu terlalu senang untuk tidak tertawa. Irena mencibir serius padanya, tetapi kemudian menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum dan berucap _dasar_.

* * *

Hari terakhir, Daniel melarang Irena untuk mengerjakan sedikit pun tesisnya. Dia meminta Irena untuk duduk santai di rerumputan sambil memandangi Eiffel, meski Irena bilang bahwa hal itu terlalu membosankan dan bisa saja dia tertidur saat ini juga.

Namun, di mana ada Daniel, di situ Irena menjadi patuh tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu." Daniel menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berselonjor. Matanya masih mengamati sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang mengambil foto dari sisi yang pas untuk anak mereka yang sepertinya baru bisa berjalan. Lucu sekali. Keluarga kecil selalu menjadi cita-citanya—

—yang terwujud entah kapan nanti. Berkeluarga adalah hal asing, mungkin karena semua orang berkata padanya bahwa ia hanya tinggal satu kali melangkahkan kaki dan ia akan mendapatkan segalanya, sehingga dia tak memikirkan apapun tentang itu.

"Lupa apa?" Irena bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau sendiri belum menyumbangkan pendapat?"

"Soal?"

"Duh."

Irena bengong sesaat, kemudian mengerti dan tersenyum miring. "Paris, Kota Cinta. Mengapa disebut begitu? Label. Sebenarnya semua kota bisa saja menjadi kota cinta, karena selalu ada orang yang mencintai di dalamnya—tetapi Paris, Paris lebih dicintai orang yang mencintai. Terdengar _bullshit_ bagi yang skeptis, tapi beginilah adanya. Anggapan itu sudah terlalu dicintai."

"... Ini kali terbanyak kau mengatakan 'cinta' dalam satu kalimat dalam hidupmu."

"Aku cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cintaaaaaaaa Daniel. _How_?"

"Hih. Klise."

"Ya mau bagaimana? Aku harus mencintai orang yang mengintip fanfiksi buatanku—atau kalau tidak, dia akan membocorkan per paragrafnya di Twitter yang diikuti oleh Papa."

Daniel terbahak keras hingga berguling-guling. Irena berpura-pura mendengus dan buang muka, tetapi kemudian, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eiffel, ia berpikir, bahwa barangkali tak ada masalah dengan mengajak Daniel pergi ke Paris, bertahan di sini beberapa hari dengan lika-liku mereka sendiri.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: Fred&Ginger yang disebutkan Daniel adalah 'Dancing House' yang selesai dibangun pada tahun 1996, dan memiliki cerita historis yang cukup menarik, di samping arsitekturnya uang benar-benar 'stand out'.


End file.
